Force
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: Bakura has to take something from Ryou by force...his virginity. Mature content...yaoi...no flames. RR


::Grins:: Well...welcome to my first 'R' rated fic...please...don't flame lil' ol me...if you like it, review! ::Grin:: Enjoy the yaoiness!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kura-kun or Ryou...but this thought was mine. hehehe. 

Ryou yawed as the persistent little voice in his head whispered seductively. 

_Ryou......_

The ashen haired one whipped his head around. His chocolate eyes traced the room, seeing no one. He then realized that the voice in his head was only his Yami, bored and ready to play with his favorite Hikari. 

_Ryou...you seem restless...please, let me help you. _His ancient voice hissed in a sly whisper as the hikari got up and paced, trying to drown out the whispers in his head. _Come on...your mind is full of listless thoughts and you need something to occupy you._ Ryou closed his eyes and shook his head as he retreated to his bedroom, hoping sleep would ease his fragile mind. He closed the door tightly behind him and flopped down on the bed, burying his head in the soft feel of the pillow. The voice continued to torment him, his voice growing more and more seductive. _Come on. Don't be so boring..._ Ryou began to feel something in his pants grow as his eyes widened slightly, turning around to face the opposite wall. 

"Just shut up, please." Ryou begged as he shoved his head under the pillow, whimpering slightly. "Please, Bakura, I beg you..."

_You're no fun, Ryou... _The ashen haired one suddenly felt his hand move towards his crotch. His eyes widened as he tried with all his strength to pull his hand away, though that same hand latched onto his clothed groin. He let out a sharp whimper of pain as Bakura laughed. 

__

You know you're enjoying it so why fight it? The hand started to massage the clothed appendage roughly as Ryou cringed.

"B-bakura...stop..." He pleaded, but the spirit had nothing as he regained control of Ryou's hand, still massaging the slowly hardening member. _Yes, Ryou...moan for me...I know you're enjoying it just as much as I am..._ Ryou shook his head and tried to escape his own hand, but the fingers just feathered along the bulge as his fingers trailed up to the button of his jeans. "N-no!" He protested, fighting Bakura's ancient power. Bakura snickered and snapped open the button with such ease. Ryou's possessed hand entered his jeans and fiddled around with his boxers until the hand had entered the sanctum of Ryou's manhood. Bakura chuckled and grasped the man flesh, stroking the rock hard tip with his pointer finger. Ryou squirmed under his own touch, but this touch didn't feel like his. It was more harsh, more evil. He moaned out, though his moan signaled no pleasure. He just couldn't help it. Bakura continued to laugh as he jerked harder on the appendage. _Ryou...louder...louder... _His voice was filled with pleasure as the hikari unintentionally obeyed and moaned louder, his manhood growing and growing in his own possessed hand. Ryou panicked as he felt some form of pleasure rush over him. "S-stop, Bakura!" His voice cracked a bit as Bakura only pumped harder.

_I knew it...you are enjoying it...I can see it within your mind, Ryou. Don't fight temptation. Don't fight me._

"Mmmm....Bakura...NO!" He screamed as his body tensed, his member being teased and tormented in a way it had never been. The spirit was grinning on the inside as he continued to pump, tease, torment, and molest the warn piece of man flesh. Ryou's back arched in pleasurable pain once more as with his free hand, he gripped the bed sheets. He still tried to squirm free, but he soon gave into his own hand, Bakura snickering. _Yes, Ryou...Give me your warmth...scream for me...let me hear you..._ Ryou whimpered as the sweat trickled down his forehead, his hand growing tired. Since he had no control over his hand, the fatigue wasn't his, so he continued to moan out, feeling his lower half tighten a bit as the pleasure flourished throughout him. 

"B-bakura...S-stop..." His voice no longer sounded strong, but as a pleading whimper. This only made Bakura pump harder and harder until Ryou could take no more and he released into his own hand. He breathed heavily as Bakura snickered in Ryou's ear.

_See? That wasn't all that bad now, was it?_

Bakura now took full control of Ryou's body and brought the soiled hand up to his lips, licking away the bitter nectar. "Yum. Thanks for the meal." Ryou's thoughts were just as aimless as they ever were, though an interesting little twist now engulfed him. He denied it, but he enjoyed the pleasure Bakura had brought him.

"Why do I always have to take everything by force?" 


End file.
